<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SICKNESS by Tanel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876803">SICKNESS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel'>Tanel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is some Zootopia inspired shit.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blade Ranger/Windlifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an Unknown disease spreading around.<br/>
It made vehicles go savage after they have been infected.<br/>
Most countries were in quarantine as well as companies and cities.<br/>
Piston peak and it's wonderful parks had been closed to tourists<br/>
months ago as well.<br/>
The team was in the main hangar, just watching news about the horrible virus.<br/>
"3 other cases of the virus were spotted near California, one of the infected had attacked 2 other vehicles, one of which was an aircraft."<br/>
The team was in shock.  Dusty was the first one to speak then "Another aircraft? What are they going to do? What if"<br/>
But before he could finish his last sentence Blade cut him off "Relax Dusty. This virus only spread when you get into contact with the infected person, since we all have stayed here for 2 months, there isn't much to worry about."<br/>
"Yes i know.. But what if"<br/>
"No! Don't think about it Dusty. We'll be Allright okay?." Blade tried to calm Dust down.<br/>
With this Dusty didn't say another word. </p><p>The next day<br/>
The base was fairly quiet, the smokejumpers were playing something somewhere near the main hangar. It could be heard through the base. They didn't make too much noise, just having fun.<br/>
Blade was sitting in his hangar, doing something, the door was half closed.<br/>
Dusty was lying on the grass, just trying to enjoy the day and not to stress out about the whole quarantine and stuff.<br/>
Others were also rather calm, just chilling on their spots.<br/>
Suddenly however the alarm went off and all of them brought their attention from whatever they were doing to getting ready as fast as possible, they loaded their tanks, smokejumpers prepared themselves and parked into Cabbie etc.<br/>
Then the team took off. They flew towards the fire. It was quite a big one, it had been a dry summer lately.<br/>
The smoke made the sky almost pitch black besides the bright sun. </p><p>Everything worked out fine until the team heard some muffled voice in their radio devices. It sounded like Windlifter, but his words weren't recognizable.<br/>
Then there was a silence.<br/>
Blade tried to contact him again<br/>
"Windlifter? Windlifter do you copy?"<br/>
But there was no response.<br/>
"Can anyone see him?" He asked.<br/>
But noone saw Windlifter, a worry started to creep into their heart,, For the love of god i hope he didn't crash '</p><p>Blade hoped to himself.<br/>
They had to continue putting out the fire while trying to find Windlifter. </p><p>About half an hour later the fire was out, the smokejumpers landed and tried to clear the rest of the destruction that fire left behind while trying to find Windlifter on the same time.<br/>
They managed to get fire out completely, there was still no signs of Windlifter.<br/>
Back to air attack team base.<br/>
Blade was worried sick, his second in command had disappeared and he didn't even know weather he was severely injured or just lost or perhaps even dead.<br/>
The last idea scared him the most.<br/>
What would they do without him.<br/>
Who would carry them. Out of the fire in case something happened?<br/>
Who would carry him back to base?<br/>
Blade didn't get any sleep this night,<br/>
noone did.<br/>
Patch was in the tower, trying to get any radio signal or see any signs of where Windlifter could be. But there was no signs of him. It's like he had disappeared like smoke. </p><p>*On the next day</p><p>Blade was exhausted, but not so much from a lack of sleep but rather from negative thoughts and worry he constantly tried to brush out of his head. </p><p>The first thing he did on the morning was go check for spot fires.<br/>
He took off earlier than usual, in hopes to have more time to find his team member,<br/>
hopefully alive and with minimal injuries.<br/>
Something like this never happened, especially with Windlifter, he always gave his best to get back to others and contact them if anything went wrong or anything seemed suspicious.<br/>
Blade was circling above the burnt landscape, then he made his way near the canon and mountains in hopes to find him there, eaventhough it felt unlikely.<br/>
However when Blade passed by the Augerin Canion he saw something standing in the woods near the rapids. </p><p>He immediately made his way towards<br/>
The whatever it was, it seemed to be suspiciously familiar. A large green figure with something that looked like rotors on top. </p><p>Soon enough he realized it was indeed Windlifter.<br/>
He tried to contact him through the radio device but with no use. Windlifter didn't answer. </p><p>"windlifter, is this you? Windlifter?"<br/>
"Do you copy?"<br/>
"Blade here, Are you injured Windlifter?"<br/>
However he didn't get anything back. Just silence. </p><p>He finally was right above where Windlifter was standing, Agusta landed right behind him. It was a strange place to stand, the ground was rocky and rather unstable, he made his way towards the larger copter.<br/>
"Windlifter?"<br/>
Windlifter was visibly shaking, and growling quietly.<br/>
Blade started to get suspicious but he still went just a little bit closer. What he saw then shocked him, there was a large bit wound on Sikorsky's tail and some tents and scratches on his body.<br/>
Blade then remembered the news from the TV that informed about the awful virus.<br/>
Then Windlifter slowly turned. Noticing Agusta standing near him.<br/>
"W.. Windlifter?"<br/>
Blade was actually getting scared now. When he finally was able to look other into his eyes, the were bloodshot and his pupils were almost black. He had his feral fangs revealed and pressed together tightly.<br/>
He had almost murderous savage look in his eyes.<br/>
Blade started to back down slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. He turned his sight away from Windlifter's eyes to the ground.<br/>
Windlifter slowly came towards him, growing quietly.<br/>
Blade wasn't sure what to do at this moment, he wanted to escape but he was afraid that Windlifter was too close, he wouldn't get away… Or maybe?<br/>
It seemed to be his only chance at this point. He lifted his eyes once more to meet other's deadly stare. He gingerly started his engine and his rotors started to spin.<br/>
Big mistake.<br/>
As soon as Blade rotors started to spin Windlifter charged like a savage dog. </p><p>Blade actually yelled from panic as he tried to fly away as soon as possible, however, before he was far enough in the air, the Sikorsky was close enough to scratch his underbelly deeply enough to call it an injury that needed atleast immediate medical care.<br/>
It was a deep cut but not the deepest.<br/>
If Blade could get back to the base quickly enough, he would survive it surely. But he wasn't able to go back now, he had a 15.981 tons feral skycrane chasing him and he couldn't go back to the base without getting away from him first. </p><p>Blade tried to fly as fast as he could, but the injury on his underbelly started to get quite painful.<br/>
There was nowhere to hide, the were in mid air so his only chance was to get far enough so that the other would lose track on him. </p><p>He didn't bother to look back, he just kept flying.<br/>
After ten minutes he finally slowed down and looked back.<br/>
Lucky he didn't see sikorsky anywhere.<br/>
He gave an exhausted sigh and got closer to the ground.<br/>
He looked around, trying to calculate which way would ve the fastest way back to base.<br/>
After he found his direction of flying.<br/>
He slowly made his way towards the PPAA team base.<br/>
He then started to feel sharp pain on his underbelly.<br/>
He remembered that he was actually injured, he wasn't sure how serious it was, but he knew it must be quite bad since the pain was getting stronger, and he started to feel strange all over his body, he felt exhausted.<br/>
He felt something dropping down from his wound.<br/>
"Fuck.."<br/>
He muttered to himself.<br/>
He picked up more speed since he felt like he might not make it in time.<br/>
'just keep flying' he thought to himself. </p><p>After what seemed like forever he finally saw the base. He must have escaped quite far, considering how much time it took him to return.<br/>
He landed in the base quite hard, he almost hit the ground due to his engine barely running.<br/>
He was panting heavily.<br/>
"h- help" he tried to scream, but it was barely a whisper. </p><p>Patch was the first one to saw him, she knew something had to be wrong.<br/>
She announced about the arrival of their chief and sent the team to him.<br/>
Dipper was the first to come to him. </p><p>"What happened Blade??!"<br/>
She was worried.<br/>
So were everyone else.<br/>
They all saw Blade's injuries and knew that this is bad.<br/>
"Who hurt you Blade?"<br/>
Asked Dusty who also had just come to him.<br/>
Blade was panting heavily, his landing gear barely holding him up.<br/>
Before he was able to answer properly he was hooked to cable and pulled to the medical hangar.<br/>
Maru started to analyze and check his injuries while trying to figure out what or who had done this to him.<br/>
"W Windlifter…"<br/>
This was only thing Blade was able to put into words between his heavy panting.<br/>
His vision was starting to get blurry, he felt like he might lose consciousness.<br/>
"I'll give you some pain medication Blade, it should make you feel a little better" Said Maru as he dried to stop the bleeding on the scratch wound.<br/>
"no…"<br/>
Blade protested. He almost never took pain medication, he didn't like to be under influence of any chemicals, especially drugs and pain killer for him were just that, drugs. </p><p>"But you are suffering Blade, it will make the pain easier."<br/>
Maru was extremely worried, the bleeding had stopped a little bit as he tried to shut the wound before he could even start with anything else.<br/>
"No… i. I don't need it."<br/>
Blade still protested.<br/>
Maru didn't want to see Blade suffering but he knew that Blade wouldn't listen to him.<br/>
Maru didn't want to pressure him, he respected him, but he also respected his choice over such things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blade was once again alone in the medical hangar, Dipper had to be in charge since Windlifter was who knows where and Blade, well, he wasn't getting much better.<br/>He was shaking and he seemed to have a fever. <br/>It had been 3 days now since the attack happened. Maru had given Blade a vaccine against the virus obviously but Blade didn't seem to get much better.<br/>His mind was fuzzy and unclear.<br/>He started to forget why he was even there, unfortunately Maru wasn't there at the moment so he didn't know about his worsening state, tbere would still be time to save him, but if Blade has to wait longer......</p><p>Blade felt exhausted so he started to shift out of consciousness.<br/>When Maru came there to check on him he just thought Blade need some rest, he didn't want to wake him up since his fever seemed to become lower and he wasn't shaking, he was just asleep.<br/>Atleast, that how it seemed.</p><p>Everyone settled into their own hangars for night, Maru left some drink and food for Blade in case he wakes up cause he himself felt tired as well.<br/>"i'll come back in the morning Blade, get better"<br/>He whispered as he left the hangar, quietly closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Blade woke up around 2 a clock at night, he didn't feel well, he was shaking again and his mind was unclear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Blade be Allright? Will others be okay?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt awful, not in a way he was in physical pain but rather mental.<br/>
He barely registered his surrounding.<br/>
He was shaking and his eyes shifted in and out of focus. </p><p>He just laid there, unmoving, breathing heavily. The light that was shining through the closed door wasn't making it any better for him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Maru was with the team.<br/>
"i'm sure he'll be allright, he was calmly asleep when i checked" said Maru.<br/>
I sure hope so, we.. We already lost….. "<br/>
Dusty was unable to finish his sentence, as he kept back his tears, it had been few days since the attack now and noone knew where Windlifter was or if he was alive, all they knew was that he was most likely infected, judging from the violent attack towards Blade. </p><p>The  team was talking a bit longer until they heard chills sending scream from outside. </p><p>They all went silent, it sure hell sounded like Blade.<br/>
Maru sped outside.<br/>
He didn't see Blade anywhere at first, until he heard another sound from Blade's own hangar.<br/>
It was a sound of something breaking, crashing against the ground. </p><p>Maru was truly terrified now. The others had comen out aswell. Dusty, without saying anything started to make his way towards where Blade probably was. </p><p>"Dusty stop!"<br/>
Said Maru,<br/>
"Don't go okay, i'll go myself, please stay here!"<br/>
"But what if he attacked you?" Dusty squeaked.<br/>
He was obviously terrified, but he tried to be brave.<br/>
Then the thrashing and noise stopped.<br/>
Everything was silent, but Blade didn't come out, noone knew what the hell was going on at this point.<br/>
Maru then slowly went toward Blade's hangar, trying not to make much noise.<br/>
When he was closer to the door he looked back at the team once.<br/>
Everyone looked worried<br/>
Maru turned back to Blade's hangar, he was right behind the door now, slowly he peeked inside, what he saw wasn't pretty.<br/>
Blade was standing near the wall of the hangar, everything was broken and things were thrown against the ground.<br/>
His sleeping mat was ripped into pieces and a picture of Nick was smashed against the ground.<br/>
Maru  actually accidentally gasped at such a sight.<br/>
However he immediately regretted  this as Blade immediately turned around, he stared at Maru with almost black pupils.<br/>
His eyes were red and his teeth were bared.<br/>
Maru froze. He couldn't say anything, he just looked as Blade was slowly approaching, not taking his eyes off from him, growling quietly.<br/>
"Maru?? Is he Allright?"<br/>
He heard Dipper ask.<br/>
Maru didn't answer, he didn't even dare to move. He just stood there, slightly shaking, Blade was now right in front of him, Maru started directly to his fangs that were probably about to kill him right here and now.<br/>
Tears slowly came down from Maru's eyes, he heard someone approaching from behind him. This pulled Blades attention away from Maru, it was Dusty who had come to check.<br/>
".. Fuck…" Dusty quietly muttered to himself.<br/>
Now HE was the only thing Blade saw.<br/>
Blade slowly passed by Maru, towards Dusty, dusty just froze, Blade was still atleast 10 meters away, but Dusty knew he had no escape.<br/>
Others just had to look in horror as Blade had totally lost himself and now they had to see Dusty being brutally murdered by their own chief.<br/>
Dusty was so scared, he was looking at the ground now since he too was too afraid to look at Blade.<br/>
However he made an attempt to back down, away from Blade.<br/>
Big mistake.<br/>
As soon as Dusty tried to back down, Blade charged, Dusty saw the feral helicopter speeding towards him, he screamed in fear, and so was Dipper.<br/>
"DUSTYYYY!!"<br/>
She cried out.<br/>
On the next second, Dusty was between Blade's Jaws as he screamed in pain when he felt Blade's fangs digging into his wing.<br/>
He started to violently shake and rip at Dusty's poor little frame.<br/>
Dipper just screamed as Cabbie tried to pull her back to safety and Maru, he closed the door of Blade's hangar and locked himself inside in an attempt of saving himself.<br/>
However he had to listen to the feral growling of Blade and little planes screams of pain and agony and terror. </p><p>Maru was now crying heavily, he wasn't able to hold himself back anymore and he squeezed his eyes shut as tears just kept flowing.<br/>
Dusty finally stopped screaming, and Blade seemed to have stopped ripping him into pieces.<br/>
Maru didn't even want to know what was O<br/>
outside, he didn't want to see that.<br/>
Still he took about a minute to pull himself together, and he turned around, he peeked through the lock. He didn't see much, but what he did saw was beyond terrifying.<br/>
He saw black hydraulic fluids all over the ground, he saw pices of orange metal laying on asphalt, twisted and tented.<br/>
And then, he saw a shape of something that once looked like a plane.<br/>
Dusty was barely recognizable at this point, his one wing was completely ripped off as the other one was twisted into an odd ankle. His propeller was missing and his whole frame was somehow twisted, his tail was bent towards right side, slightly but noticeably. It was a truly awful picture that noone would probably be able to get out of their minds.<br/>
Blade however was slowly going towards the main hangar, panting heavily and slightly growling. </p><p>Maru didn't know what to do at this point. He watches Blade now standing behind the door of main hangar.<br/>
He knew others were in there and if he didn't do anything…  Blade would sooner or later break the door of the hangar down and possibly attack anyone or even anything.<br/>
There was no way to get Blade back at this point, this, this wasn't Balde, Blade was already long gone and his senses and body had been taken over be the horrible sickness. </p><p>Dipper was crying, she tried to keep silent. She was absolutely terrified, she didn't know what to think anymore.<br/>
Cabbie tried his best to comfort her, he heard someone behind the door, he knew it was Blade.<br/>
Cabbie had to be extra careful now to keep Dipper calm because if she made any sudden sounds now, it would most likely trigger Blade who would most likely attack atleast one of them, and the hangar door wasn't protecting them, Blade easily had enough power to break the door down, especially with such agression and adrenaline rushing in his body right now. </p><p>Maru knew what would happen if he didn't do anything. He took a box from behind the closet of his hangar.<br/>
He opened the box and inside it was a large rocket launcher.<br/>
Maru just looked at it, he knew how to use it, or atleast he thought he knew. He had never actually used one in real life. He had only seen how to use it.<br/>
He slowly took the weapon from the box and loaded it with ammo. </p><p>(PS don't ask why there is a fucking rocket launcher in Piston Peak Base) </p><p>He then just stared at the gun.<br/>
He heard a loud banging sound from outside, it was now only a matter of time.<br/>
Maru grabbed the launcher and sped outside. </p><p>"HEEY!!!"<br/>
He yelled, Blade ignored him, he just slammed against the floor that was about to give out any second now as it was already partly detached from the wall.<br/>
Poor Dipper who was in the hangar just thought about his team, his life, and Blade, trying to memories the good moments with her team. She wondered if Cabbie was thinking the same, Cabbie was staring at the door, he knew atleast one of them was going to get hurt soon, and he was ready to protect Dipper.<br/>
He then positioned himself between her and the door, standing there like a guardian.<br/>
Finally the door slammed down and Cabbie saw a figure of the helicopter standing there, the moonlight was shining from behind him, making him appear only as a silhouette.<br/>
Cabbie got ready for the attack. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Maru took a rock and threw it at Blade. He needed to get him away from the hangar before he could do anything else.<br/>
Blade turned his gaze toward Maru again,<br/>
He stared at him, his eyes full of insanity and his mouth still foaming, he growled again.<br/>
Maru took another rock and threw it toward Balde, without hitting him, he didn't like throwing him with rocks, he didn't want to disrespect his friend, his crew chief, he didn't deserve it, it wasn't his fault anyway. Ad Blade started to come towards him, Maru backed down, leading Blade away from the hangar, when they were far enough he turned the launcher toward Blade  and just looked for two more seconds, memoryzing his poor friend, he didn't want to do it, but he had no choice, it was what he had to do for his team, they had already lost Dusty, and who knew where the hell Windlifter was.<br/>
He finally pressed on the trigger. </p><p>The rocket successfully flew into the air, towards the helicopter, before Maru was able to really see anything, he saw an explosion right in front of him, he was so close, the flames burned his eyes and his metal.<br/>
Maru backed away as fast as he could from the excruciating heat.<br/>
The heat lasted only for few seconds, Marus ears were ringing from the loud sound of the explosion.<br/>
He was still keeping the weapon.<br/>
He finally dared to open his eyes.<br/>
What he saw in front of him was a flaming body of a helicopter, lying on the ground, front completely destroyed, rotors into pieces on the ground, as well as many other parts. The helicopter was completely black from the flames, black smoke rising into the sky.<br/>
It sure was an awful sight he would never forget.</p><p>After Maru had dropped the rocket launcher on the ground, eyeing the lifeless body of the Agusta, he heard an engine of sikorsky arriving to the base, followed by a deep growl that slowly came closer. </p><p> </p><p>No hope left...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>